The present invention relates to a closure for use in obtaining a generally air tight seal on a bag. In addition the closure is inexpensive to form and easy to apply and remove. Prior art closures are of several types including mechanical clips, molded clamps and cylindrical devices prepared by slitting an extruded plastic tube. The mechanical clips and molded clamps are more expensive to fabricate than the slit tube construction. However, the slit tube construction, because of residual stresses molded into the tube, demonstrates a tendency for the slit edges to overlap each other forming a spiral configuration which is harder to use or to spread apart, each variation having less than desirable sealing properties.
Thus there is a need for a simple, lower cost design which will hold the desired cylindrical configuration during use.